Regalos y sabores
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: En la noche de navidad, Kawamura corre a encontrarse con Fuji. -— TakaFuji.


**Regalos y sabores**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

**Advertencias:** Shounen ai.

Regalos y sabores

No estaba nevando pero el frío era palpable.

Aun así, en el momento en que su padre le dijo que ya habían terminado por el día Kawamura Takashi salió rápidamente, luego de despedirse y tomar la caja que había preparado temprano en la mañana, sin siquiera preocuparse por terminar de abotonar su chaqueta antes de hacerlo.

Era mucho más apremiante el hecho de que iba tarde, todo gracias a que se habían tardado más que de costumbre cerrando el restaurante.

Tal vez Fuji ya ni siquiera lo estaría esperando, pensó mientras corría en dirección al parque en el que habían quedado de encontrarse, pero a pesar de eso Kawamura no se detuvo.

Si Fuji no lo había esperado iría hasta su casa a disculparse personalmente, decidió, observando de reojo la caja que llevaba en sus manos.

¿Sería buena idea entregársela también?

Ni siquiera estaba seguro si era un buen regalo y ahora no podía evitar dudar incluso más.

El poder ver el al fin parque hizo que Kawamura dejase de lado esos pensamientos, concentrándose en buscar a Fuji, cosa que logró hacer con facilidad gracias a que él era el único allí, sentado en una banca cerca de la entrada.

Le era imposible no sentirse culpable, por lo que Kawamura aceleró su paso aun más, haciendo que el sonido de sus pasos atrajesen la atención de Fuji.

—Taka-san —saludó Fuji con su usual sonrisa, moviendo un poco una de sus manos.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó Kawamura de inmediato, con su rostro colorado luego de la carrera—. No pensé que tardaría tanto...

—Está bien —lo interrumpió Fuji, señalando el espacio vació a su lado—. Imagino que tuvieron muchos pedidos navideños.

—Sí... —Kawamura se sentó, dejando que las palabras de Fuji disipasen su sentimiento de culpa, pero todavía deseoso de compensarlo de alguna forma le ofreció la caja que tenía en sus manos—. Te traje esto.

—Yo también te traje algo —dijo Fuji, aceptando el regalo con una de sus manos al tiempo que usaba la otra para agarrar un paquete alargado que estaba sobre la banca, al lado contrario de Kawamura y que él no había notado antes.

Kawamura lo recibió con una sonrisa agradecida, que pronto dio paso a un gesto de total sorpresa cuanto retiró el papel de regalo.

—Fuji, esto... —pronunció, observando el cuchillo de chef que ahora tenía en sus manos.

—Sé que estás esperando para heredar el de tu padre —respondió Fuji, transformando su sonrisa en un gesto más pequeño, casi tímido—, pero pensé que mientras tanto podrías usar este.

Si bien lo primero era cierto, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que el tener uno propio significaba mucho para él. Tanto que había decidido no comprar uno hasta que alguien lo considerase un verdadero chef.

Y Fuji sabía eso y le estaba regalando uno...

—Gracias —dijo con sinceridad, luego de varios segundos en los que las palabras le abandonaron completamente.

La sonrisa de Fuji se agrandó de inmediato, brillando como pocas veces lo hacía, antes de poner su atención en el presente que él había recibido.

Eso hizo que Kawamura volviese a ser consciente de muchas cosas, desde el frío hasta el hecho de que sus dudas sobre el regalo no habían sido infundadas, especialmente si lo comparaba con el que él había recibido.

—¿Bombones? —preguntó Fuji, abriendo por un momento sus ojos y haciendo con eso que su sorpresa fuese evidente.

—Rellenos —asintió Kawamura, sin estar seguro si la reacción de Fuji era una buena señal o una totalmente mala—. Nunca había intentado preparar algo como eso —añadió, riendo nerviosamente.

Fuji ladeó su cabeza ligeramente, quitándose uno de sus guantes para tomar uno de los bombones y llevarlo a su boca.

Kawamura lo observó fijamente, buscando algún gesto que le indicase qué era lo que Fuji pensaba del sabor.

Él había experimentado por una semana tanto con el chocolate como con varios tipos de rellenos, intentando crear algo que fuese del gusto de Fuji, pero por mucho que lo había intentado no podía estar seguro hasta que Fuji mismo le diese su opinión.

—¿Qué tal? —Kawamura no pudo evitar preguntar cuando Fuji pareció terminar.

—Delicioso —respondió Fuji con una sonrisa entusiasta, al tiempo que tomaba otro.

Kawamura asintió débilmente con su cabeza, esperando que Fuji no estuviese simplemente siendo amable. Quizás debería invitarlo después a sushi; aun cuando fuese lo de siempre al menos estaba seguro de que podía hacer algo mejor...

El que Fuji se acercase a él repentinamente, tomándolo del cuello de su chaqueta para instarlo a inclinarse y unir sus labios, interrumpió sus pensamientos y con eso sus dudas se desvanecieron de inmediato, dejándolo sólo consciente del calor proveniente de Fuji y el sabor de su boca, mezclado con el del dulce que él había preparado.

—¿Ves? —dijo Fuji, sonriendo con sus ojos abiertos cuando se separaron, mucho después de que el bombón hubiese desaparecido por completo—. Delicioso.

Kawamura sólo pudo asentir, esta vez convencido.

-FIN-

**Notas:** La verdad no pensaba escribir algo para la fecha, pero la inspiración decidió visitarme y pude improvisar.

¿Qué les pareció? Si a alguien le gustó al menos un poco ya me sentiré feliz.

¡Muchas gracias por leer y feliz navidad!

-Nakuru Tsukishiro.


End file.
